Fifty Shades of Steele
by Schedar G. Maybelis L
Summary: What if the roles were reverse? Anastasia Steele is CEO of Steel Grand Productions. After a devastating series of events left her reluctant to open her heart again; she's content with her life beginning and end with her job. Until she meets Christian Grey, an actor auditioning for the upcoming book turned to movie her studio is promoting. A man whose grey eyes captivate her.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Steel

What if the roles were reverse? Anastasia Steele is the big time CEO of Steel Grand Productions. After a devastating series of events left her reluctant to open her heart to another man; Ana is entirely too content with having her life begin and end with her job. That is until she meets Christian Grey, an aspiring actor auditioning for leading man of the upcoming book turned to movie her studio is promoting. A man whose eyes remind her of all the things she sworn never to fall for again, a man she can't seem to resist no matter how much control she excels over her life.

Chapter 1

 _"Mmmm! You're giving me goose bumps!" I say to him and giggle as he traces kisses from my left ear all the way down to my navel. I can feel the proof that he's happy to see me as he pushes himself against me despite the fact that his worn out jeans, and my dress are between us. He pushes harder as he takes my mouth with his, with longing, passion, like I am the air he needs to breathe. I know if he keeps kissing and touching me like this I will give myself to him right here and right now. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. We are standing in the terrace of my Penthouse, against the rail. It's dark, not even the lights of New York City illuminate this spot. I know Cocky, my cockatoo is the only one with VIP access to this show. It's dark, really dark and I cannot even see the man in front of me, all I know is that I want to give myself to him, I need to give myself to him, right here, right now!_

 _He takes a step back and unbuckles his belt pulling it off his waist, and disposing of it on the floor. I look at him and all I can make out are his eyes. They are grey, a dark, stormy grey that have the sparkle of lust in them. I can make out the outline of his tall frame, defined muscles but not disgusting like those on the WWE channel, his hair is slightly long and messy as it falls over his forehead, and his arms are strong. I gasp when he comes back to me and pushes me against the rail like he wants our bodies to become one, the only problem is that we still have our clothes on. Suddenly he kneels in front of me and puts his hands on my hips as he starts kissing my legs. Little pecks that make me moan with pleasure and anticipation. He moves his mouth upwards, towards that spot between my thighs. His kisses move from my ankles to my knees, leaving a hot trace, like each kiss he delivers burns with fervor and I am melting. He's kissing me excruciatingly slow, and my body is quivering with desire. It's like I am nearing a precipice and his continuous kisses will make me fall over the edge. Even though I know I am safe in my terrace, he has the power to transport me someplace else, and right now that place beats the one I'm in._

 _His hands start moving through my body and he starts raising my dress all the way up to my waist, the only thing keeping him from reaching that spot is my lace panties, I am still wearing my black stilettos and I feel like I am in the middle of a playboy scene. He stops suddenly when he notices my panties and looks up at me, his hands are now firmly holding my behind, pushing me against his face as I let out moan._

 _"How attached are you to these?" He asks with a mischievous grin, pulling them softly with his teeth. I almost lose it. I see his eyes, I see his mouth but I still can't make out a face._

 _I shake my head. "Not at all, I have more." I say in a husky voice that I don't even recognize._

 _"Good, because when I'm done with them you won't be able to wear them again." He winks and I faint inside._

 _He buries his head in between my thighs and starts tracing kisses very close to my now extremely wet center. He bites my panties and pulls them down with his teeth. It reminds me of a pit-bull destroying a toy, trying to get to the squeaky center._

 _I groan._

 _Everything from my waist down is completely exposed. Without giving me enough time to figure out how I feel about this he starts tracing kisses around the inside of my thighs, he pushes my legs open and the pleasure is so much I can barely stand anymore. Then his lips reach my center and he is tracing his tongue around it, not coming in contact with it, and I am dying to feel him there. He frees one hand and with his thumb he starts gently rubbing my bundle of nerves, the center of my body, of my universe, and the feeling is so good that my insides are become tense, as my body starts  
quivering and I know soon I will lose whatever little amount of control I have left. I am panting hard now and my heart is beating like it might jump out my chest._

 _He stops and stands up in front of me removing his jeans, I can see the impressive length of his erection through his boxer briefs and I want him inside me, I grab his waist and start pulling so he can get closer._

 _"Hold on baby... This will be slow but it will be amazing, just trust me." He whispers in my ear, as his chest comes in contact with mine. With only my silk dress on, the feeling of my hard nipples against the soft fabric keeping me from coming in contact with his hard pecs is simply delicious._

 _I do trust him, but I still want him. I am going for instant gratification here, and all he's doing is making me wait. I am Anastasia Steele, I don't do waiting._

 _He steps closer and there is only his boxers left between his erection and my sex, and I am wishing that those boxers would just magically disappear. He puts his hands around my back and starts tracing circles around my spine, up and down. Right now I feel scorching hot... everywhere! He grabs my dress and pulls it over my head and to the floor it goes. Pushing my arms over my head, he ties them with his belt. I have a lacy bra on, but everything is fairly transparent. He looks at me as he takes off his t-shirt, examining his handy work. I flush at the thought of what I must look like, in my sky high heels, fully naked except for a lacy bra that doesn't leave much to the imagination, hands tied above my head with a leather belt. It's the perfect picture of helplessness. He takes a step forward and without any warning picks me up, wrapping my legs around him._

 _"Come here." He whispers._

 _I am so lost in his gaze knowing what is about to happen and I would be lying if I said I haven't been dying for it. I push my pelvis against his erection and the feeling of knowing what's there waiting to come out, or in, is overwhelming. As he supports me with one arm, he slips down his boxers with the other, letting his friend spring free. I glance at it and realize I am craving it like a kid craves candy. He turns us from the rail and walks over to the wall on the other side of the terrace pushing my body against it as he pushes his body against mine. It's even darker on this side and I am glad, it heightens my other senses, and I really want to feel everything. He pushes me against the wall again and takes my mouth in his one more time, now with obvious hunger, desperation. He frees one of his hands and takes my bra off without breaking our kiss, then throws it over his shoulder. I have no idea where it landed, and right now I couldn't give two shits. From my mouth he traces kisses down my collarbone and then takes one of my breasts in his mouth, toying with my nipple, licking it, sucking on it. I gasp, I groan... I am in so much need of him. He moves his mouth over to the other nipple that's desperate for his attention and does the same thing and I think I am about to come out of my skin._

 _Dear God, is all I can think._

 _With his hand he traces a line from one breast to the next and then down my stomach all the way down, down, to where my internal ocean is waiting patiently, or impatiently. His touch makes my pelvis push forward and he smiles again, that wicked grin that makes me so hot. He circles me with his finger... there, and I feel like I am so close but I will myself to wait. I am the master of control, but with him my control goes out the window. If he can make me feel this way by touching me like this, I can't even imagine how amazing him filling me would be. As if he read my mind, he slips one finger inside me and starts circling inside and IT. .GOOD!_

 _"You are so wet..." He trails off and comes back for one more kiss, this one is hard and he bites my lower lip, our tongues entwined as his finger still assaults me inside. Without breaking our kiss he pulls his finger out and I let out a moan. Soon I feel him grabbing himself and putting the head of his member at the gate of my sex, and he knows the gate is open with a greeter urging him to come in. He slides inside me and I let out a cry of pure pleasure. He stops and looks at me. His eyes are almost black now with pure lust, and I know my face mimics his. I close my eyes and arch my back, pushing my pelvis forward again, letting him know that I welcome his invasion._

 _"Oh God, that feels so good." I say to him._

 _"Fuck! You feel so tight."_

 _I start moving back and forth to let him know he is invited to do the same. Just like that our bodies start moving in sync and we connect on a different level, a level in which we both are exactly where we are supposed to be. I feel him as he slides in and out in the most wonderful way. My insides are starting to stiffen and my body quivers with each thrust. We are moving together now at a rhythm that only we know. We have increased speed and now it's a race that ends in both of us jumping of the ledge, together, at the same time. With each thrust he pushes me closer and closer. One more, all I  
need is one more and I know I will let go and reach the climax, based on the sounds he's making and the way he has increased his speed, I know he is close as well._

 _A noise far away breaks my concentration, it sounds like a car alarm going off, and he stops._

 _"Please, don't stop." I manage to choke out as I continue to move. But everything stops. No more thrusts, no more movements, no more hands, and I decide to open my eyes. I look to find out that he is gone, the hands are gone, and the feeling is gone. The grey eyes are no longer staring back at me._

 _"Hello!" I say to no one. Cocky looks at me like I'm crazy. I straighten up my body and take one look around the terrace, there's no one else here. The terrace is empty except for the furniture. Everything that was just here is gone, he is gone and as I look at every corner of the terrace, hoping he'll come back out. I realize that it is just me standing there, with Cocky looking at me like I'm crazy. But he was just here, where did he go? It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I am alone right now, like I'm used to being, like I've always been, all alone._

I wake up suddenly with a gasp. I am drenched in sweat and realize I have been having this dream for over six months now, not every day, thank God, that would be torture. But often enough that it's starting to irritate me, especially because I never get to come.

What the hell is that god damn noise? I look around and realize it's my alarm going off. I kick it and it stops. I push the covers off me and decide to get up and get ready for work. I walk into my closet and pick one of my Armani suits with some Louboutin peep toes. I throw it on top of the bed and proceed to take a shower. It's 5:30am and I decide to wash my hair and try to get it done before getting to the office. I step in the shower and close my eyes as I start washing my hair. The first thing I see is the grey eyes, the lusty eyes. Those that even in my own dreams, always end up leaving me. I sigh and remember why I swore off sex and men after my last and only heartbreak. I don't want, actually, I don't need to fall in love again, just to have that person leave me, just like I always get left in my dreams. I'd rather be alone, like I am now. I am in control of my life, I am in control of my heart. I am in control of everything. I open my eyes to escape those that haunt me and shampoo falls into them burning like hell.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell to no one, or maybe to the eyes that I keep dreaming about.

I rinse myself and my eyes off thoroughly. Off course I am now in a bad mood, which in all honesty is no different than the mood I'm in every other day. Maybe Michelle is right and I do need to get laid... Not that I would ever admit that to her!

I emerge from the bathroom and blow-dry my hair, big mistake, because all I have achieved now is making my hair look like a lion's mane. Ugh! I try combing it down but it's to the point of "impossible to handle", reminds me of "Curly Sue", off course I have determination. I fight with it until I win, grabbing it all and fastening into a bun. Does it look good? Not at all, I usually look impeccable, but it'll have to do for today. I'm going to work, not on a date. I don't even remember the last time I went on a date. Actually I do, close to five years ago, my last date before my heart was shattered.

I throw my white suit on, step into my nude peep toe heels and put on my glasses. Today is a big day, I will be crossing all the t's and dotting all the i's so we can finish auditioning my next movie and then we can start shooting it. I started the Production of this one a little over six months ago. Everything is on schedule and I cannot wait to see the final product but I have learned that when you're in the business of making movies, patience is a virtue, one that I have had to develop. Needless to say I am not a very patient woman. However, things come at a certain time. The best part of my job is that I get to be involved in every step of the way. That's the biggest perk of owning your own company.

I started Steel Grand Productions less than five years ago and because of my keen eye for choosing projects, it grew extremely fast. It is now the biggest movie studio in the country, and it's quite humbling since I never dreamed of the possibility of this ever happening to me, but apparently I have great taste in knowing what women or teenagers want to watch, and somehow they manage to drag their boyfriends to them as well, based on our research anyways. Maybe it's because in all my projects the guys are also Alpha males, and the girls are usually super hot with that girl next door quality... Who knows why? All I know is that my Company has grown tremendously and with that, so has my bank account.

This next project will be another hit, I just know it. We just need to tie some loose ends and make sure we hire the perfect actors to portray the main characters. Move onto shooting and hopefully create another franchise, with up and coming actors that will become idolized by teenagers and turned into the dream guy and girl for everyone out there.

I am dressed up and ready to go, I allow myself one last look in the mirror and come to the conclusion that this is the best I'll look today, which to anyone else's standards would be ok since I look pretty good. I am an attractive woman with a pretty nice body, I have curves in all the right places, my face is well, normal. I have big blue eyes, full plump lips and a small nose, thick, arched eyebrows and striking cheekbones. My friends have always called me hot, though I don't see it, but they've  
always said that of me in college. I know I am attractive, but I can't think of myself as hot. Perhaps because I don't like to flaunt my goods. I don't care about looking "pretty". I just want to look powerful, in control. It is hard to get people's respect in business if you're an attractive twenty eight year old and dressed up exhibiting your God's given assets. Plus in my book there is no point in showcasing the honey if I'm not interested in attracting the bees.

I go out to the terrace, the scene of my dream and take a look around, like I expect the man who those eyes belonged to magically appear. I shake my head realizing how stupid that is. In any case, what would I even do if he did? My breakfast is already waiting for me at the table. I love having breakfast in the morning in my terrace overlooking the New York skyline. My housekeeper, Gail, is excellent at doing everything I need, sometimes borderlining on motherly. But I like to be alone sometimes, and she has an uncanny ability to know when I'm in my lonely mood.

I grab my cup of coffee and walk over to where Cocky is perched up.

"Good Morning Cocky!" I say to him enthusiastically.

The asshole looks at me and turns around, giving me his behind. Stupid bird, I guess he woke up on the wrong side of the cage.

Jerk!

I want him to talk to me before I head out to work though, so I walk over to my table and grab a bird cookie. With it in my hand I walk over to his cage.

"I got my pretty baby a cookie." I say in a song.

He turns around at lightning speed. That caught his attention! It's good to know that he is so easily bribable. He walks over to where I'm standing extending his neck and looking at my hand, making sure the cookie is there. Apparently "trust but verify" is his motto. Smart bird!

"Good Morning Annie." He says.

I have to laugh, this bird is so fucking smart, he puts some people to shame. I give him the cookie and he grabs it with one of his feet. As he eats it, I pet him and talk to him. The cookie softened him up and now he is all lovey dovey. As he finishes the cookie he starts doing his little dance that makes him look like he is doing a techno move, I just stare at him and laugh. I pet him for the next few minutes and when I finish breakfast I say goodbye.

His answer?

"Come back soon, Cocky wants another cookie."

I shake my head and walk out of my place and on my way to my office. This bird is just too funny.

I reach SGP and as I exit the elevator I notice that the only one here is Nick, my assistant. It's like he has a radar of when I'm coming in because there has never been a day when I have gotten to the office before him, and believe me I have tried. Maybe he sleeps here. I laugh a little to myself, that's silly. Nick is the best assistant in the City and maybe this is one of the reasons. As I get closer to his desk he gets up.

"Good Morning Miss Grant." He is always so happy and chirpy, that's why I love him.

He's worked for me for almost four years now. Off course I care about him more than just an employee, Nick is also a friend, not to mention my gay husband.

"Hi Nick, are there any messages for me?" I ask.

He gets up from his desk and follows me into my office.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Why would there be something wrong with me?" I reply, feigning innocence.

"Because you are being... _pleasant_ this morning." He enunciates the word with a hand gesture that seems like a ballroom dance move.

"... And I know better. That only happens when you are trying to mask your pissy mood. Did you have the dream again?" He puts his hands on his hips and taps his foot.

God he can be so gay at times!

As much as I loved Nick, I also hated him sometimes. His insight into me was annoying as hell, but also comforting, if that made any sense at all.

"Yep, the fucking eyes that haunt me are back." I said letting my annoyance drip on my tone as I rounded my desk. Without a glance at him I sat on my chair.

"Perhaps is your subconscious letting you know that your vagina is tired of the strike you've put her through?" He answered raising a brow.

I rolled my eyes, looking intently at my computer screen, almost willing him to disappear with my mind. I still felt his presence, meaning he wasn't taking the hint.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked him, finally glaring in his direction.

"Besides making your life miserable right now? There's not much else going on?" He said smiling as he turned around like a model on a catwalk and started strutting toward his desk.

 _Sigh._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello Ladies!

I thought of this story almost five years ago, after reading Fifty Shades of Grey for the first time. I was so tired of the fact that only men were strong. Only they were in control. Only they were successful. Women merely melted and became idiots around them. Why couldn't there be a book with a woman who was the successful one? The controlling one? The strong one? Right, cause she'd be perceived as a bitch? Not necessarily, I thought. If she were written correctly, this woman could be amazing and inspiring. I kept hoping for someone to write a book with a strong female character. Then I realized, when we want something to be different, there's no use in sitting around and waiting for it to happen. So I took matters in my own hands and began writing this Fifty Shades of Grey inspired story. In my head it's called "Dangerous Lies", and if you all stick around, soon you'll see why.

I want to thank all of you for giving my story the time of day and taking time out of your lives to read it. That is the highest form of praise any writer hopes for. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, where we get a little bit more into Anastasia's head and see part of the reasons she's so closed off. But, will she be able to remain like this for long?

Chapter 2

It'd been almost two weeks since the dream. I hadn't had it again, thank God! Maybe those haunting eyes were gone for good. The thought didn't bring the relief I expected. Instead I found the idea of never seeing them again oddly disconcerting. I had never gotten a clear image of the man behind them, but the feelings he brought forth were as real as the ground I was standing on. God, I was pathetic! I scolded myself. Here I was fantasizing about a man I had only ever dreamt about. What the hell was wrong with me?

As I stared out the big windows in my office looking at the New York skyline, I realized how there was no place like this. The beauty of this city, it's history, it's vibe. The way it was ever changing but still had an air of classic. It was a hard city to make it in, but if you did, it measured your success unlike anything else. I thought back at how hard I had worked to get here, all the while not knowing what I was working for until one day I awoke and bam! Here I was, at the cusp of success, the top of my career. I knew I had to prove myself somehow in some way after Andrew. I had failed at love, there was no way I couldn't be good at anything else. And in a weird way, my failure at keeping the man I loved drove me to build the empire I possessed. Had it been just to show him what a mistake he'd made? I guess it didn't matter anymore, but a part of me always wondered if it was what drove me to become the woman I was today.

It never ceased to amaze me how we never knew where our path would lead us until we arrived and looked back. In the beginning it was slightly uncomfortable at how fast everything happened. One day I was working in an office by myself, and a year later I was depositing my first hundred million dollar check in a bank account and securing the purchase of the building I now owned. The place where Steele Grand Productions resided. I still hadn't gotten used to everything I had, but I had been resilient, always adapting to any situation. It always helped that I surrounded myself with the right people. The ones that had always been there pretty much from the start. My parents, Kate (my college roommate and best friend), and Nick, my gay husband/Assistant/Only-man-in-my-life-who-got-me, although I always wondered if he counted as a man given his sexual orientation.

A lot of sacrifice had gone into building the empire I had. Perhaps the biggest sacrifice of all had been giving up on love. For someone who made their living bringing fairy tale stories to the masses, I sure as hell didn't buy the crap I sold. It didn't matter anyway, it wasn't like I had had a lot of offers. I hadn't dated anyone in yearsssss. That's right, that many "eses" after the word. Sometimes I wondered if given the chance I would even remember how to use my vagina.

I laughed at the thought.

The anniversary of Mom's death always brought on this bouts of depression. In just a couple of weeks it would be five years. Remembering how long I had gone without Mom and how much I had accomplished on my own, wishing she'd be here to witness it.

"I will always be proud of you Ana, you are my little star." Those had always been her words, no matter what I did. Whether I succeeded in something or failed miserably. God, I missed her.

I smiled reminiscing on moments with my mother and took another sip of my nine pumps white chocolate mocha. What can I say? For a girl who acts so tough I like things very sweet. I knew inside I was just a big old softie, but as long as my shield was up, I never had to worry. I remembered how my Mom had loved coffee, and realized I hadn't started to drink coffee until after she had passed away.

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on work, which always helped when I was going for suppressing my feelings. I could only imagine how affected I would be the day that dam broke… I pushed the thought aside. I had that new book turned into movie to cast. I had already tied all the loose ends and the contracts were drawn, we were just missing putting the cast together so we could start shooting it. Everyone had been against me on this one but I knew that it was going to be a huge hit especially if the chemistry between the actors was right. That's what had always made me so good at this business, the power of anticipating blockbusters and sticking by my gut, regardless of other's opinions.

It was how I had been introduced to this world. While still in College I got an internship at World Productions Company in Los Angeles as one of the owner's many assistants. In a month's time, he had recognized my hard work and had made me an Executive assistant. His right hand man he had said at the time.

I thought back on the day I gave the girls the news. I had been so excited.

"He just wants to get into your pants!" Kate had said of my Promotion while we were celebrating at dinner that night, along with Ashley and Cami. Two of Kate's college friends who always came out with us during girls night.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence on your best friend's intellect." I had replied sarcastically.

Ashley looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I guess I forget you're a twenty year old virgin. You'll learn about men soon enough, if your boss gets his way." She shrugged and Cami just smiled as she drank her wine… She had always been on the quiet side, maybe because she was the youngest of us.

"He's not gonna get anything. He doesn't want anything!" I had tried to argue, but I knew the way Andrew looked at me and I would have been lying if it hadn't made me feel special. But the girls didn't need to know that.

"Right… Are you trying to convince us, or yourself?" Kate asked as she stuffed a sushi roll in her mouth.

I decided to get busy with my drink and pushed the thought of my new boss wanting me, aside. I would have been lying if I told my friends I didn't find him attractive. I didn't know if it was because he was powerful or because he knew what he wanted. It could have been because he was tall as hell and had a great body or the fact that I could tell he could make a woman submit to him in ways I had yet to imagine… Or the fact that for being only six years older than me he had already accomplished so much. I knew I admired a lot about him, that much was evident, but what would he want from me? I was just a virgin who was still in college, had no experience with men, which could only mean that most likely I'd be no good in bed… Yep, no reason for him to want me yet he always looked at me like he wanted something. I decided to stop dissecting and go back to the evening of celebrating with my girlfriends.

Within six months Andrew and I had started dating. Off course, Kate was not surprised when I told her that he had asked me on a first date. Which consisted of just lunch, so I didn't even know at the moment it was a date. Kate had to spell it out when I got home that night.

We had been together almost three years the first time I'd caught him cheating. It had been right after mom died which made matters worse. But I couldn't bring myself to leave him because I thought losing him would completely destroy me. And he had convinced me to stay with him, but that's when the doubts about me not being good enough to keep a man satisfied started. And at the time Andrew had sworn it was a mistake and he would never do it again because he loved me only. Two months later I found him with one of his assistants at the office, quite literally in the middle of the act. Andrew had been the center of my world at that time, a man I admired, my first everything. Whatever was left of my heart was obliterated after that.

Before I left Andrew, his company had turned down a movie I'd recommended. His last way of letting me know I wasn't good enough and it didn't matter that I'd left him. But I had a feeling about this movie. I decided to go straight to the author and ask her if she would trust me to make sure her movie got made. She couldn't believe I was fighting to keep her dream alive. We both had something to prove. She wanted everyone to know her book was good enough to become a movie, and I wanted to prove I was good enough to make it without Andrew.

As an assistant I had the numbers to all the outside Producers and got the ball rolling as soon as I got her okay. I started my own company right then with my life savings and the help of my parents who wouldn't take no for an answer. I called it SG Productions, Inc (Steele Grand Productions), doing pretty much everything. Working as the producer, casting director, editor, screenplay writer, you name it, and for that movie I did it. I had studied all these things in College and not to toot my own horn, but I had always been good at anything I put my mind to, as long as it was work related… Relationships, well, Andrew had been the only one and look how that had turned out… Maybe I was bad in bed, maybe that's what had made me put my vagina on strike.

The loud noise of the intercom brought me back to the present and I went over to my desk, turning my back to New York. Nick was trying to get my attention.

"Anastasia!" He'd screamed for the third time. I ran over and pushed the intercom button.

"Yes, Nicholas!" I said, already annoyed that he was calling me by my first name, although I had never gained Nick's full respect because of our relationship, he knew when he was in trouble based on my tone. I had gained his fear on more than one occasion.

"Kate is here, Miss Steele. May I let her in?" That's right! Miss Steele, he knew I was pissed.

"What do you think, Nicholas?" I pretty much barked at the phone.

Dead silence. Apparently he couldn't think.

"Ummm" was all he managed to say.

"Yes! Let her come in Nick. You never have to ask if Kate can come in, unless I am in a meeting. I have said this before. You know how much I hate repeating myself. Do you think you can remember it for next time? Or is one of your drawbacks short term memory loss?" I said sarcastically. I was being a total bitch but that was the image that protected me in business and in life.

Kate was my best and oldest friend. I had known her for almost 10 years, since before I'd moved to New York. She was one year older than I was. We had met in Orientation the first day of College. We hit it off and decided to become roommates for the next few years of our lives. God, I was already twenty seven! Soon I'd be thirty, at least I was Queen of my Land, but a lonely ass Queen nonetheless. It didn't matter, better alone than with bad company, is what Mom used to say.

Kate opened the door and strutted in. She was a freaking knockout! Her reddish brown hair was loose and it was almost at her waist full of layers. She had green gorgeous eyes and lips that if I were to be a lesbian, I would have totally wanted to kiss. Her body had absolutely no signs of having had two kids and a husband for over six years. She was wearing skinny jeans with a loose Gucci shirt, slouchy studded Christian Louboutin ankle boots and one of the latest Gucci totes with the chain straps. It was a black and white ensemble that made her look like a freaking model. She was using her Gucci sunglasses as a headband. Would you have guessed Gucci was her favorite designer? Yeah, who wouldn't?

"What up Steele? Are you trying to give Nick a heart attack? I swear, he peed his pants when you yelled at him." She was laughing.

Leave it to the gays to create drama out of anything. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you wound up so tight, still not getting laid? Or still having the wet dreams where you never get to come" She said as she walked up to my desk and dropped herself in one of the chairs across from me, giving me a fake pout.

This was bad news, when she came in unannounced like this, on top of it, making jokes about my sex life, or lack of one. I took a deep breath. This impromptu visit had trouble written all over it.

I squared my shoulders ready for the match I knew was coming. Like she wouldn't know if I was "getting laid".

"Ok, let's take this one by one. First, everything is up, you know I'm always busy. Second, no I am not trying to give him a heart attack. You know I hate repeating myself. Third, no I am not getting laid. If I were, you'd be the first to know anyways. It's not like you haven't asked me the same question at least once a week for the past five years. And I am not wound up tight!" I said grounding my teeth together. "Last but not least, I haven't had the dream in over two weeks. Now let's cut the chit chat and tell me what you're up to Kitty." I used to call her that when I wanted to annoy her. This time it didn't work. I knew then for sure that she was on some secret mission.

God help me!

"Well, it's Friday. My kids are with a sitter, my husband is out of town and I called the girls. We are taking you out tonight." She said more like an order than a question.

I panicked.

"I… I… I can't. I have that movie to cast and I have to wait until the casting director is done so I can review with her who we will choose for the main character's part." I said attempting to get out of whatever she was trying to get me into.

"Well, too bad." She shrugged. "You can't do that today, because you're going out with us. Plus don't you own this Company?" She said waving her arms around the room. "You can do whatever the hell you want! So you're going, end of story. Hopefully we'll find you a one night stand so you can get out all that tension that's been building up for years out of your system. This no-sex diet can't be good for you or anybody. I swear I think it's making you look older." She said inching closer to me and wrinkling her nose as she examined my face. My eyes almost came out of their sockets.

What! Did she just say that? Off course she did.

Did I look older? Absolutely not! I thought...

But no one kept it more real with me than her. The entire world was afraid of me, and why wouldn't they be? I was fearless and ruthless when it came to business. However, with Kate I was back in freshman year of College where she would always know what I needed, better than I did.

"Umm, first of all I don't have any tension built up, and second…" She didn't let me get the words out.

"I'm sorry, I misspoke. By you, I meant your vagina. You need to get yourself some and soon!"

I began raising my hand and again she cut me off before I spoke, leaving me with my mouth hanging open and the words in the tip of my tongue.

"I am not taking no for an answer. It's two o'clock now. I'll give you a few hours to change out of that suit, so you can look like a normal twenty seven year old and not a twenty seven year old stuck in some old woman's closet." She said smirking.

"Hey, this is an Armani suit!" I said protesting about her making fun of my very expensive attire. "And it does not make me look old!" I said crossing my arms in front of me and leaning back on my office chair. I probably looked like a stubborn child now. This was what she always reduced me to.

"Actually the suit is kind of hot, however your hair? Up? In that freaking bun? Not so much. And why in the world are you wearing your glasses? It's like you're trying to repel men on purpose. And when was the last time you actually wore some makeup? God you're a lost cause, you're lucky you're pretty." I knew she was exaggerating. I always looked impeccable. And my bun was a very slickly styled bun. My glasses made me look distinguished, didn't they? In any case they had cost a fortune. And I had makeup on, I just didn't look like a trannie.

But her attack was just a means to an end, and when it didn't affect me the way she'd hoped, she resorted to guilt tripping me. Which I knew was coming soon. She slumped herself on the chair across from my desk and looked to the side before she spoke again. I knew what was coming.

"Plus Ana, you haven't hung out with us in ages! It's been like six months since we've had a proper girls night out…" She gave me the puppy eyes. "And don't even try to count that lame ass premiere party you invited us to where you had to play host to all those big Kahunas of the movie world. We barely got to speak two words with you!" She said pointing a finger at me.

Yep, guilt tripping me always worked because I still had a conscience, and when it came to my friends and those I loved, unfortunately I hadn't been able to get rid of it yet.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go out tonight. Where is this "proper" girl's night out taking place at anyways?" I asked surrendering my fate once again to my best friend, resting my elbows on my desk, looking at her through my glasses.

Her eyes glinted with excitement.

"Well, first we are going to dinner at NoMad. I already made reservations for eight o'clock." She grinned before continuing on.

"Then we are going to dance the night away at Ph-D. You should feel right at home there." She said making fun of my degrees.

"How thoughtful of you." I said sarcastically. Ph-D was the club to go to in New York right now. It was so in, nobody even knew about it and celebrities went there to hide. I had heard of it, off course. All the celebrities from my movies went there all the time, not to mention Nick made it his spot to find the few closeted celebrity guys and attempt to take them home. Unfortunately he had succeeded… more than never got out, but I knew. I always knew. Nick couldn't keep his secret conquests to himself for more than a few hours.

"I know, and get this. If we go before ten it's open mike night/karaoke, so we will be able to do some singing." She said finally.

I liked the idea of going before ten, it was more likely that I wouldn't run into anyone who would recognize me, not that there were many people who actually did… However the karaoke part I was not so sure about, I was almost convinced that I was tone deaf.

"Great, I'll be ready at seven thirty. Are we meeting at the restaurant?" I asked her, masking my fear of the karaoke night ahead of us.

"Nope, I arranged for a limo to pick us up from here, so I guess you'll have to send Mr. Gay to your house to get you some clothes. Will he get lost inside that place?" She asked with pure sarcasm.

"No, he has been there plenty of times." I hated when she made fun of my three-story Penthouse. True that I didn't need all that room for just me and Cocky, but it had made me feel good to buy it. Perhaps, having nice, expensive things filled the void that was in my heart. Plus, I felt like the Queen of my Park Ave home.

I hit the intercom and called Nick.

"Yes, Miss Steele?" He answered. That only meant that he didn't know if I was still mad at him.

"Nick, I need you to run to my place and pick me up some hot clothes for tonight. Apparently it's girl's night out and I have to go, or else." I sighed.

"How dressy does it need to be, Miss Steele?"

Before I even got the chance to answer him, Kate chimed in, leaning forward on her chair so that her face was closer to my desk.

"The sluttier the better Nick. We're gonna try to get her laid."

I heard him snicker and quickly compose himself.

"Will do, Miss Williams. One slutty outfit coming up!" He said, and then he added. "What if I can't find anything slutty in her closet?"

"Good point, Nick. I think you should go shopping instead, use the company card." Kate answered him while raising her head to wink at me.

"Where should I go?" He asked her. I had given up trying to say anything. This had been taken out of my hands. All I did was keep my finger on the intercom button while waiting until they arranged my night without even giving asking for any input on my part.

"Go to Fifth Avenue and pick a store. Find her the hottest outfit for a hip dinner and club you can." Kate said.

"Will do Mrs. Williams." Just like that he was gone.

Kate stared at me.

"Great, we got everything covered!" She said to me clapping her hands.

"If he shows up with anything glitter, I'm canceling." I said, I did not need to sparkle like a crystal ball in order to get laid. I didn't even want to get laid to begin with. I would go along with this charade until I could peel myself away from my friends. Then, I would send whatever guy they had gotten me straight back to where he came from.

"He knows better than that, Ana. I don't think you'll be able to get out of this one." She smirked.

Fuck! She was right. He was a great assistant, and with being gay came the best taste in women's clothing. I was royally screwed. There was no way to get out of this one, and trust me I was racking my brain so much it was beginning to hurt.

Then I heard a knock on my office.

"Come in."

Nancy, my casting director was at the door.

"Miss Steele, I have the actors to audition for the part of Rigel but none of the girls are any good. The one you really wanted is sick with food poisoning, won't be able to come in until maybe tomorrow. Would you like to have the guys reschedule until then?"

Shit! I didn't want to wait anymore on this movie, I had scheduled its release for next summer and even one day would put me behind. I wanted to be an actress back in the day but I never had the guts to try. Looks like this was my big chance even if to cover for an audition. Frankly I didn't exactly look the part of a younger girl. Kate was right. It seemed like I was making myself look old on purpose, and deep down inside I knew that was exactly what I was doing. But I didn't want men after me, I didn't want the temptation because it would make me go down a road that would only end in another heartbreak. When it came to love, I knew I had nothing to offer. Kate cleared her throat reminding me that Nancy was still standing in my office awaiting my answer. I thought quickly and made a decision.

"I'll read for the part, we can't waste anymore time." I said. My afternoon was pretty empty anyways, everything right now revolved around this casting.

"Ummm… sure, Miss Steele." Nancy said hesitantly.

"Is there a problem with me reading for the part?" I snapped at her about to lose my patience again. I felt like she had forgotten whose initials were on the building's door. Kate was right, I could do whatever I wanted.

"Actually, there is." Kate jumped in trying very hard to save Nancy, who was close to having a meltdown. Maybe because I was glaring at her resistance.

"I think you need to change. Do you have some spare clothes here?" Kate asked.

"Sure, some jeans and flat boots for when I feel like going out to Central Park. Why?" I peered my eyes away from Nancy and looked at Kate, as she got up from her chair.

"Let's get you changed into that." Kate said. "No girl auditioning would actually wear an Armani suit. How old is this character supposed to be?" she asked.

"Twenty four." I said, which made her snicker.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok, I should be able to make you look twenty four, no thanks to the way you dress or do your hair, by the way." She said turning to Nancy. "Give me five minutes and you'll have the closest thing to a twenty four year old on your hands." She winked.

"Thank you Mrs. Williams." Nancy said sounding truly grateful as she left my office.

"Alright now, let's give you a speedy makeover." Kate said as she turned to me.

 _Anastasia, welcome to Hell._ The voice in my head said as my brain broke out in hives.

I emerged from my office an hour later literally looking like an older, blue eyed version of Victoria Justice from the Disney Channel. My hair was teased and wavy, Kate had gotten one of our makeup artists to give her a curling iron. My glasses gone, replaced by my contacts. And I was wearing some skinny jeans paired with an Alice + Olivia top finished with my Tory Burch boots. I was staring at myself in the mirror as Kate was complimenting herself.

"Damn I'm good! Look at you! Who knew you were still so hot!"

Wow! Who knew she thought I wasn't?

"Ok, fine. I'll admit you've got skills. Now let's go get this over with." I said to her, dreading my own decision.

"No can do, babe. I actually have a meeting with a client at his new home in the Soho District. I have to decorate his entire place. He's Marcus' oldest friend and one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. Can't cancel or make him wait." She said sounding disappointed.

"Ok, I'll see you at seven thirty then?" I asked.

"Yep, see you in a few hours… Now go be a movie star for a while!" She laughed as she waved me off.

We kissed goodbye and I headed down to the fifth floor, to the casting offices.

I walked in and got looks from every single guy in the room, even some of the girls that were left there. I felt a flush spreading on my cheeks and my heart was on hyperdrive. A strange feeling of being in the same room as someone I knew overwhelmed me. My sight went to one particular guy sitting in the corner. He had jet black hair with messy strands coming out from under a cap. A strong jaw peeked out but his face was half covered, so I wasn't able to get a good look at him, for some reason, he was the only one I wanted to see. Somehow I could tell he was tall and had an amazing body based on the way it overtook the chair. Something about this guy was unsettling. God, he must be years younger than me! Suddenly I felt nervous as I got close to Nancy's office, not because of him anymore but because I would be actually auditioning.

 _You are not actually auditioning for this movie idiot!_ My inner voice reminded me. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Nancy, are you ready?"

She did a triple take and whispered.

"Miss Steele?"

No, the genie in the bottle. Was she freaking serious?

"Yes, are we ready or not? And please don't let anyone know who I am." I said to her.

"Yes ma'am, no problem. You're just one more girl auditioning." She winked conspiratorially.

"Exactly! Now, where do you want me?" I said to her.

"We are going into room #3, we are auditioning for chemistry so we are doing the scene inside the walk in pantry."

I knew that scene. I was gonna have to let all of these guys touch my butt and lift me up and put me against a wall. I silently thanked the heavens that Kate wasn't here. I would have never heard the end of it.

"Ok, I guess I should have asked before I agreed to do this." I said under my breath.

"We can just pass, Miss Steele. It's really not a problem." She was still gaping at me like she couldn't believe I was actually dressed in this kind of clothes, or that I actually had hair this long.

"No, no, I agreed to do it. Like I said, we need to choose an actor today." I said finally convincing her I was ready, even though I had yet to convince myself.

She took me to the room and I stood facing the wall, acting like I was picking something out of an imaginary freezer. I had read this book so many times, I knew the lines by heart, but then again I had almost a photographic memory. There wasn't much I ever forgot.

I ran the scene with almost twelve actors, none of them convincing me they had what we were looking for. They were hot, granted, but it wasn't about that. It was about believing in what they were saying. Besides, based on how they were touching me, I knew almost half of them were gay, not to mention two of them barely could lift me. And I wasn't heavy by any means. My body mass index was well within its limit! The actress we were thinking of picking was perfect, now we just needed the perfect leading man.

I turned to Nancy giving her a tired look as the last gay, I mean, guy, left the room.

"How many has that been?" I asked, they all looked alike and were starting to blend together in my mind.

"Fifteen." She sighed.

"How many do we have left? It's almost six and I have a commitment at eight. I need to start getting ready soon." I said to her.

"We only have two guys left Miss Steele. I really appreciate your help today, and may I say, you could actually be an actress! You are way better than half the girls we had auditioning for this movie."

I smiled, not because of the compliment she had just given me but because she was right. I had reviewed the tapes and new talent was becoming hard to come by. That's why I was so sure about Leila Williams, the girl with food poisoning.

"Alright Miss steele, I'm going to call the next one in." she said to me and I turned to the wall again, getting ready to repeat the same lines I had been saying for the past three hours.

"Hi Christian!" I heard her say and then I felt it. Like the air in the room got thinner and I was no longer in control of anything. This was a first.

"Should I start?" I heard him ask.

His voice sounded like sexy red velvet. Could red velvet even be sexy? It was more like a comforting tone but commanding at the same time. His voice, that of a stranger, still washed over me with familiarity.

I couldn't turn to look at him, the scene demanded I stay facing the wall but I felt desperate to turn around.

"Yes, go ahead. Let's take it from the top, but please take the cap off." Nancy instructed, and I realized then… Christian was the one guys I hadn't been able to see outside. My heart accelerated on its own accord. How could I feel this excited about simply seeing someone for the first time?

"Will do!" He responded with a grin in his voice.

I felt him get close to me and then I saw the most beautiful hands a man could have in front of my face resting on the wall. Heat was coming off his body and I felt him closing in on me. Sensations that had become foreign to me were making an appearance. My body letting me know that in fact it wasn't dead. I hadn't felt this way in more than five years, perhaps never, and I hadn't even looked at his face. I prepared for the scene and took a deep breath.

I turned like in the book and ran into his chest, which was actually hard. Damn! This guy worked out… Hot!

 _Focus, Anastasia!_ My inner voice scolded me.

My eyes slowly raised to his face, that mouth invited musings of kissing while sporting a mastered devilish grin. Our eyes locked and the air left my lungs. Those eyes, his eyes… My eyes! The ones I had seen before, in all of my annoying dreams. They were now staring at me, through me, his intense gaze seemed to reach my soul. They were the deepest grey I'd ever seen. Striking to look at, a mix of a turbulent sky and a midnight ocean. My throat was dry, my skin was hot, my stomach felt like a small tornado was forming, and something warm was spreading between my legs.

Before he spoke all I could think was… It's you!


End file.
